Mixed Expectations
by SailorScorpio
Summary: A nice story about a new girl starting at Hogwarts. Please read and rate!!! 12 chapters!!!
1. In The Beginning

Cri was not your average, everyday girl. For one, she had long black hair and bright silver eyes. For two, her whole family was one of the only remaining pureblood families of wizards and witches in Scotland. Cri was eleven this year. For her family, this was a very special year for her. She would finally be starting her witches' career at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her two older sisters had already attended the school. Her mother was a Quiddich instructor on Scotland's team, and her father was a photographer for the Daily Prophet Newspaper. Her sisters, Jerrika and Teriphiro, both worked with Dragons in Transylvania. In less than a fortnight, Cri would be starting her first year at Hogwarts. She would be going to Diagon Alley the next morning to get her things. She was very tired and she quickly fell to sleep dreaming happy dreams about the day to come. The next day she woke with a start and quickly showered and changed. Her family all cramed themselves into her father's car and set for London. The trip seemed oddly short and when Cri looked out the window, all she could see was a blur and the swirl of color. In no time they where in front of the Leaky Cauldron. They entered but left through the back door where they entered Diagon Alley. The First store Cri entered was Ollivander's. As she entered she was greeted by a white haired man with wide eyes. "Hello Ms. Cristantinan Mericumis. Here to buy your first wand?" The old man smiled and ran behind the counter before Cri could even answer. He looked through the shelves for a long time until her came out with a little black box. He opened it and handed Cri the wand inside. She swished it and the shop window broke. Mr. Ollivander quickly did a quick spell ("Reparo") and the glass repaired itself. Wand after wand, Cri tried them all. Finally Mr. Ollivander gave her his final choice. She held it in her hand. It felt light and airy to the touch. She swished it and a gleaming white light was emitted. "Dragon Heart-String . Willow. 8 ½ inches. A beautiful wand" Mr. Ollivander beamed.  
  
The left Ollivander's and headed for the robes shop. Here Cri picked up 8 perfectly sized basic black robes and hats. Their next stop was Blorish and Blotts for her schoolbooks. They exited this shop thirty minutes later with heavy bags. The went to The potions shop next and then for a look at Quality Quiddich Supply. Their final stop was The Magical Menagerie, a store of magical animals with various powers. Cri was very excited about this stop. She was going to buy herself a cat and an Owl. Cages upon cages were filled with various species. She spotted a beautiful male owl and decided to buy it. After fifteen minutes, she finally found what she was looking for. She stopped at a dark cage and peered inside. The cat inside of this cage was gorgeous. She looked like a Blue Siamese with glimmering yellow eyes. She had a very friendly look about her. She had the clerk bring her cage to the counter and she paid for her Owl and Cat. After this, she left the shop with her pockets considerably lighter.  
  
The family decided to stay at The Leaky Cauldron for the night. Cri had her own room to herself, where she decided to name her new pets. She released the owl from his cage and he hooted softly as though saying "thanks". Her floated gently around the room twice where he finally found a perch on the bed's Headboard. "You my friend are to be named Helios" Cri decided at long last. Now she let her cat out. The cat sassily walked out of the cage and stretched its claws. Then is jumped into Cri's lap where it purred contently. "I like your playfulness. You will be called Gemini." She said and she petted her new friend. That night she slept with her cat at the footboard and her owl on her headboard. They woke early and headed home.  
  
A week passed quickly as Cri readied herself for school. She had been reading all of her book, front to back. Soon days were passing until finally she was to leave the next day. "Pack all of your things Cri, we've got to leave early tomorrow if we want to get there in time" Called Cri's Mother. She packed and spent the rest of her day grooming Gemini. She had hardly seemed to fall asleep when her father came in to wake her the next morning. She quickly showered and dressed and packed all of her things in the car. They made it to the station at 10:35 and they said their goodbyes. Cri was finally going to be going to Hogwarts. 


	2. Making New Friends

Cri found an empty compartment and sat her cat and owl in two of them empty seats. She opened their cages and let them run free. Soon her compartment door swung open and a boy stood in the door way. He had dark brown hair and bright crystal blue eyes. He looked at her and smiled. "Right then, There's no other empty compartments. Mind if I join yew?" He asked politely. He was obviously a Scot as well, Cri had grown up with them and was one too. She nodded yes and moved Gemini's cage from the seat in front of her. "So is this your first year here? It's my first year as well. Oh My what a lovely Cat you've got there!" He ended looking at Gemini who had curled up in the seat beside him. "Oh I've lost my manners, My Name's Meriximus Dermundan, But you can call me Meri. What's your name?" He smiled. He had a Wonderful smile with perfectly straight and incredibly white teeth. "My name is Cristantinan Mericumis. But please just call me Cri." She looked at him mesmerized. For the afternoon they spoke about Quiddich, pets, their families and what they thought Hogwarts would be like. Meri had also come from a pureblood wizarding family. At noon the food cart passed and Cri bought them both some cold Pumpkin juice. At long last, when the sun was setting, they pulled into Hogsmeade station. Cri heard a giant man call "Firs years here. Don be shy now. Firs years" She followed the voice and they were led to a giant lake with boats at the shore. Meri and Cri shared a boat and the first years made their way to the castle. When they got inside, Professor Magonagal told them they were to be sorted into different houses. "I hope I'm in Gryffindor" Said Meri, looking very pleased. "Well I don't know. Half of my family was Ravenclaws and the other Half was Gryffindor. So either is fine with me" Said Cri.  
  
They entered the beautiful hall and started to be sorted. After fifteen different students where sorted they Finally called her.  
  
Mericumis, Cristantinan  
  
She walked to the hat and put it on. Suddenly a tiny voice filled her head. "Oh There's skill. And Cunning,. So much bravery. I see you despise all evil. Well I've made my decision. You will be GRYFFINDOR!!!" The hat shouted and Cri stood up. She happily skipped to the table and sat beside a red haired girl. Meri was finally sorted ("Gryffindor") and he sat beside Cri. The feast was wonderful and at the end a dark haired Prefect led them upstairs and to the Picture of the Fat Lady. The password, HibberyGibbery, opened the portrait and they entered. The Common room was beautiful and they were directed to their dorms.  
  
There where three other girls in Cri's dormitory. "Hi, I'm Cristantinan Mericumis but please, Call me Cri." She announced to them. A Blond, short haired girl, smiled and said "I'm Mercurin Tephithy." A Black haired girl, "I'm Isis McGregor." She winked. The last one, a shy little black girl smiled a worried smile and she said "Hi. I'm. I'm .Jerinna Kissiri." Cri said good-night to her new friends and slipped her pajamas on. She was happy to have met these people and she was happy to be at Hogwarts at long last. 


	3. Classes

The next day Cri woke early and dressed in her robes to start classes. She had Transfiguration first then she had Potions. Afterwards, she would have lunch then she would go to Herbology and Care of magical creatures. She would then head to Defense against the dark arts and Charms Class.  
  
When she entered Transfiguration, she found a seat at the back of the class where Meri shortly joined her. When Professor Magonagal entered the class, everyone went quiet. "Today is your first day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm Professor Magonagal and I'm Head of Gryffindor House. This class will teach you Transfiguration" She went on like this for over an hour. Cri had fallen asleep with her head on Meri's shoulder. She awoke with a start when the bell rang. Potions was the worst experience she had ever had. Professor Snape was entirely too mean and by the end of the class, many of the Gryffindor had blisters on their hands from all the notes they had to write. Cri and Meri were very happy to finally go to lunch. When they got there they sat beside one another and were quickly met by Isis and Mercurin from Cri's Dorm. "Isis, Mercurin, this is Meriximus. Call him Meri" They exchanged their hello's and they sat down for lunch. "So Cri, Is Meri your boyfriend?" Isis asked with a stifled giggle. Cri looked at Meri who was blushing very scarlet. "No just good friends" Cri replied. Meri looked kind of disappointed. They finished lunch and headed for Herbology. Herbology was very fun as they got to have classes with the Ravenclaws. Cri met a red haired girl named Sephy and a boy named Jerril. They all sat and talked until class ended when they had to go to Care of Magical Creatures. When they got to Hagrid's cabin they found little round animals. "Puffapods" Said Meri. Hagrid came into view followed by Fang, his dog. "Class these are puffapods. They are great fun to throw around. Everyone grab a partner and a puffapod," He said. Naturally Meri and Cri got together and picked a rather excitable puffapod. Meri threw it and Cri tried to catch it. She missed and the Puffapod exploded emitting pretty flowers. After throwing many Puffapods, the class was over and Meri and Cri headed for Defense against the Dark Arts. Every year there was a new Defense against the dark arts teacher. The class was very excited to find who their teacher was this year.  
  
After several Minutes, a young teacher entered. He has black hair and wore robes of crimson. He smiled at the group and said "Iam Professor Kolfero. I will be your defense against the dark art teacher this year!." The whole class period, Kolfero gave the students the opportunity to tell about themselves and their backgrounds. Kolfero was Cri's favorite teacher by far so far. When class was finally over, Cri and Meri headed to their last class of the day, Charms class. Professor Flitwick introduced himself and told the class what was expected of them. When all was done, they headed for Dinner.  
  
Meri and Isis sat beside Cri. Cri looked up at Professor Dumbledoor as he stood up. "good evening students. I hope you have had a nice day. Quiddich try-outs will be on Wednesday. Mr. Filch asks me to remind you that the Forbidden forest is strictly. Forbidden. Thank you and dig in!" He said. The Feast was wonderful. Cri had had the best day of her life. She would have to do this for a whole school year. She just wanted to know what kind of adventures she would make. 


	4. The Halloween Dance

The month of September came and went very quickly and before anyone knew it, The Halloween feast was a couple days away. This year, however, Dumbledoor decided that there would be a Halloween Ball and that everyone who wanted to go had to have a date. Naturally, Meri asked Cri and she said "Oh. Sure." Meri had been asked to the ball many times by girls in their first year, second year, and even girls in their third year. He had turned them all down because he had developed a thing for Cri. Cri on the other hand, had been asked to the dance by boys all the way up into their fifth year. She was excited to go with Meri but she had no idea what she would wear. So decided she would send an owl to her mother to ask for a dress. She wrote:  
  
Dear mother, I love and miss you and dad. Tell everyone I said hi. I'm really writing to ask a favor. Please buy me a dress. The Halloween Ball is in five days and I've been asked by Meriximus. You know my taste in dresses. Thanks.  
  
Love, Cri  
  
She finished her letter and gave it to Helios, her owl.  
  
Within two days, Helios flew back into her window carrying a very large package. She quickly opened it. The dress was deep crimson and very long. It was just her size and when she showed it to Isis, she was green with envy. "Oh my. Cri you'll look fabulous in that dress! Meri will be so pleased!" Isis told her. Cri blushed and hung the dress in her closet.  
  
On the day of the Ball, She woke at noon and took a shower. The ball was to be at 6'o clock and she was to be meeting Meri at 5:55. Cri painted her long nails black and let them dry. Isis walked into the dorm. She released a long sigh. "I don't know what I'm going to do with my hair" Isis said. She had short black hair and bright green eyes. Her hair had a hint of dark red. "Well we can tie it in a glamorous knot." Cri reasoned. "Sounds good. Can you help me then?" Isis asked. Cri agreed to help her and they started getting ready. Cri curled her long thigh length black hair and let it hang. She helped Isis with her Hair and make-up and helped her with her dress. Isis' dress was long and Black and with her hair and make-up, she looked beautiful. Cri then finished her dressing and put on make-up and her high heels. Soon Isis and Cri left to meet their dates. Isis had been asked by a third year Ravenclaw name Zinnaden Meride with bright blue eyes and white-blond hair. Cri and Isis went to the Common Room where Meri was waiting for Cri. "I'll see you at the ball Cri!" Isis told Cri. They then left for the Great Hall.  
  
When they got there they found the hall was decorated in a kind of eerie but medieval-gothic fashion. Students where finding tables, and Meri, Cri, Isis and Zinnaden seated themselves together. The hall quieted at Professor Dumbledoor stood. "Happy Halloween students! Dance, Eat and be Merry!" He finished and sat down. Meri took Cri's Hand and handed her a rose with a golden bow tied around it. She smiled and hugged him. Cri looked around and saw Professor Kolfero dancing with Professor Mcgonagal. She looked absolutely pleased and was beaming. Isis and Zinnaden got up and started dancing. On the other side of the hall, Mercurin, Cri's other roommate, was dancing with a red-haired boy. Meri looked at Cri and said, "Can I have this dance? "Cri smiled and gave her his hand. When they got on the dance floor, Cri was pleased to learn that Meri was an excellent dancer. They executed a perfect dance and everyone in the hall stopped to watch. They looked so perfect together and they didn't even notice that everyone, including the teachers, where watching the dance. They were in tune with each other's footsteps. Cri had finally developed a thing for Meri too. When the song was over, Cri was surprised to see everyone applauding. She smiled and Meri led her out of the hall and into the courtyard. There they sat talking until the dance was over. They walked to the portrait of the fat lady and said the password "Merlin's Beard." Said Meri. The Portrait swung open and they entered. The Common room was empty. "I had a lovely time, Meriximus." Said Cri. She bent over and kissed him on the cheek and walked up to her dorm.  
  
When she got to her dorm, Isis was waiting for her. "You two were made for each other. That dance was perfect! Where did you guys go after that?" Isis said. Cri didn't respond. Instead she took off her dress, took a hot shower, slipped into her pajamas and went to sleep. 


	5. GeminiA Cat of Many Secrets

Cri woke up early the next day. It was Saturday and Meri and her were going to go for a walk. She had woke too early though and she had wondered why for only a second before she knew the answer. Gemini, her cat, had jumped on her feet. The sun was just rising and she decided she would get dressed and go to breakfast.  
  
When she entered the hall, she was surprised to find Meri looking very ecstatic. "Just got a package from my mom. Guess what it was." He didn't wait for her to guess. "She sent me an Owl and a letter." He smiled. He showed her the letter. It read:  
  
Meriximus, Your father and I thought you deserved an owl. You told us that you were very interested in having a cat as well. Zeus, your owl, will be sending you one in a few weeks. Son, please plan to stay at school for the winter vacation, as your father has to go to Transylvania. Two of his clients have just found a new species of Dragon and he needs to investigate. I have to go with him. I'm sorry. I know you were looking forward to coming home but we'll make it up to you. We promise. Love and kisses from Mommy.  
  
Cri's jaw fell. "You never told me your father worked with Dragons!" "Yeah. Why?" "My sisters work in Transylvania with Dragons!" Cri smiled. "Mum knew I wanted an owl and a cat. Now we'll be even in pets. I'll have to write to ask the names of those clients of his. Maybe you can stay for the break too!" Meri said. "Maybe you can come to my home for the break. We have quite a large house and my family loves guests." Cri responded.  
  
They exited the hall and walked towards the lake. It was a gorgeous day with not a cloud in the sky. They found a patch of soft grass by the lake and sat on it. They talked for only twenty minutes when Cri noticed something running fast at her from the corner of her eye. After a few seconds she noticed what the thing was. Gemini was coming towards her. "Gemini. What are you doing here?" She asked as she picked the cat up. She silky blue coat was warm beneath her fingers. "Smart cat you've got there." Said an unknown voice behind them. Cri turned to see a handsome Gryffindor seventh year. "Went to your dorm to tell you that Dumbledoor wanted you and Meri in his office but neither of you were in your dorms. I asked Isis where you were and she said she didn't know. I guess your cat heard me because it ran out the door and when I followed it, it led me straight to you. She is very beautiful." He ended. "Thank you. Did Professor Dumbledoor say what he wanted?" Cri asked. "No. Just to find his office. The password is Cockroach Cluster." The boy finished and left them.  
  
They made their way back to the castle. They asked Professor Magonagal if she would lead them to Dumbledoor's office and she did. When they got there, they said the password and entered. His office was very neat. It held many odd contraptions and a beautiful orange-red bird. "I'm glad you two could find me. Oh what have we here? What a beautiful and unique cat!" Said Dumbledoor. "Thank you sir. May I ask, why did you ask us here?" Asked Cri. "Many reasons. Oh that dance last night was wonderful. But the real reason you're here is about the cat you hold in your very hands." He said. Cri looked at Gemini, who was now sleeping and purring contently. "Sir what does Cri's cat have to do with this?" Asked Meri. "I think I'm right in saying, Cri, that when you found that cat, you felt an unusual bond immediately. Oh, yes she is beautiful, isn't she? But the thing is, that cat is not a cat. She was put under a spell when she was little by a very powerful witch. The spell is forever, but that cat is really a human in cat form. Her name was Katerina Peratzi. She used to attend this school. There is no antidote for this spell, but this cat will live forever. You have been blessed with her." Dumbledoor said with a smile.  
  
"But how do you know?" Asked Cri who was looking strangely at her feline companion. "There is hardly anything that enters these castle walls that I don't know about." 


	6. The Answer

It took many weeks for Cri to get used to the fact that Gemini was not a cat. She still loved Gemini and had grown even closer to her. Everyone who saw her would compliment on her shiny fur and beautiful eyes. Cri had decided that she would write a letter to her parents telling them all that had happened so far.  
  
Dear Mom and Dad, School is great. I've mastered the spell Wingardium Leviosa and I was levitating Gemini. I don't think she liked being levitated. Oh yeah, about Gemini, she's not really a cat. She's a human with a curse on her and she will be a cat for all eternity. Well, enough about that. Classes are great; I'm doing so well. I've made so many friends too. My best friends are Meriximus and Isis. Oh yeah, can Meriximus spend the winter holiday with us? His dad works with Dragons in Transylvania too! His parents have to go there over winter break because two of his clients found a new dragon species. Isn't it exciting? I really need an answer soon because Meri needs to tell his mother. Please say yes! I love and miss you guys.  
  
Love, Cri.  
  
She signed her name and slipped the note of parchment in an envelope. She headed to the owlery. When she got there, she found Helios perched on a perch near a window. She petted Helios and tied the letter around his leg. He puffed out his chest, with a look of honor, and flew out the window. She watched him fly until she could no longer see him, and then she went. Down to breakfast.  
  
Meri was sitting by himself eating bacon and reading the Daily Prophet. "Hey Meri!" yelled Cri. "Cri. There. You. Are!" said Meri over a mouthful of Bacon. "I sent the letter to my parents asking if you could stay with us." She told him. He looked over the paper and smiled. "I hope they say yes. So what's your house like anyways?" He asked. "They will. My house is huge. It's located on one hundred and fifty acres; it has a pond. The house has ten bedrooms, six bathrooms, two sitting rooms, a den, a kitchen, and a dining room. We aren't rich but we make good money and my parents and sisters work hard. How about you?" She completed. "Well. We have four bedrooms, four baths, two sitting rooms, a study, a kitchen, and a dining room, all located on fifty acres. Its not huge but it accommodates us well. I'm an only child." He finished. "Don't worry, I'm sure my mum will say yes. She just loves company and she loves to cook. You'll feel like part of the family." She smiled.  
  
When they where done with breakfast they went for a walk. It was a cloudy Sunday and the lake looked Murky. A cold breeze swept over Cri and she shivered. "Maybe we should go inside?" She asked. Meri nodded and they headed for the castle. For the rest of the day, Meri and Cri studied together.  
  
The next day, Cri awoke and got dressed. She went to breakfast and quickly ate. She didn't want to be late for Transfiguration. Professor Macgonagal had promised to explain animagi. Her class was very exciting and everyone applauded when the professor turned herself into a Tabby Cat. She was sad to say that Potions wasn't as exciting, as Gryffindor had lost fifty points because Snape was in a bad mood. The class was very happy to hear the bell ring, signaling lunchtime.  
  
Meri and Cri watched as the daily mail came down in a swoop of owls. Among the owls, Cri noticed Helios. "Wow that was quick!" Cri exclaimed and Helios dropped in and perched on Meri's shoulder. Meri offered him some bread and he greatly took it. "I've got my letter." It read..  
  
Cri, Gemini is a human? I thought she was different. It happens though. Well, those clients that found the new Dragon Species just so happened to be your sisters. Their boss Mr. Dermundan was so pleased with them that he gave them a ten galleon an hour raise. Quite much if you ask me. I'm not complaining. About your friend, Meriximus, staying, I spoke with your father and we would be delighted if he stayed. The more the merrier right? Well right us back soon! We love and Miss you.  
  
Love, Mom and Dad  
  
Cri smiled and handed the letter to Meri. "Great, I'll write my mum and dad after lessons today!" Meri said. Cri was very excited. "Your letter says your sister's boss is Mr. Dermundan. He's my father!" He exclaimed. 


	7. The Beautiful Home

The night before winter break, everyone was busily talking and packing. Cri and Meri where so excited that they both finished packing and went to bed at 6:30.  
  
The next morning Meri and Cri went into Hogsmeade station carrying two cats and two owls. When the train came they loaded all their things into an empty compartment and sat down. They let the owls and cats out and started talking about what they would do over the break.  
  
At noon the Plump witch with the food cart came and asked if they wanted anything. Cri bought a couple of chocolate frogs and some bottles of pumpkin juice. Meri bought some Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans.  
  
When the train finally pulled into Hogwarts Express Station platform 9 ¾, it was almost dark. They unloaded their things and changed into Muggle clothing. Cri and Meri exited the train with their things. Cri quickly spotted her parents. "Mum! Dad! I've missed you guys so much! This is Meri." She pulled Meri into the spotlight. "Cri's told us so much about you It's great to finally meet you." Cri's father, Cyrus, said shaking his hand. "You'll have a great Christmas with us. Lets go now, its almost dark." Said her mother ,Isabella. They left the platform and headed for their car.  
  
It only took about an hour to get home. As they pulled onto the estate, Meri's eyes widened. "What a beautiful and Huge place!" He said, mesmerized.  
  
When they finally got down the Long driveway, They un loaded the car. They entered the house. The house was like a mansion; with two large staircases in the foyer that led to a balcony looking over the great room. At the top was a door that no doubt must have lead to the bedrooms, Meri thought. Cri led him up one of the staircases. His suspicion had been true. The Hallway was wide and contained five bedrooms. They went all the way down the hall and turned right. There were another five bedrooms here. "Pick a room, except that one." She said, pointing to a room at the end of the hall. He opened the door to the first room and looked inside. It was a huge room painted a dark blue. Little golden stars where painted on the walls and the bed was huge with a thick golden quilt. There was a Balcony on the sidewall. He considered it for a moment and went to look at the other rooms.  
  
The second room had crimson walls and a balcony as well. The bed had a think black quilt.  
  
The third room had black walls with many lit candles. This room also had a balcony. He didn't like this room.  
  
The third and final room was a serene green. There were candles lit and there was also a balcony. He went back to the first room, which was also the room closest to Cri's room and set his things down. He let Artemis and Zeus out and they immediately found places to sleep. He walked into a room on the side, it was a bathroom that was also connected to Cri's room. It was a huge bath room with a huge tub in the center. The walls were painted gold and the tile on the floor was dark blue.  
  
"Can I see your room?" He asked. She opened the opposite door and it held her room. The walls where painted silver; Her bed was large and has silk see-through material hanging around it. The quilt on it was thick and crimson. Painted on her wall was the silhouette of a Large Black Dragon. The room was very tidy. This room also had a balcony. Cri let her pets out as well, and Gemini jumped onto the bed. Helios perched on her headboard. "Let me show you the rest of the house." She smiled. They went back down stairs and through the door in the foyer under the balcony. It opened into a large sitting room with big black couches and a huge fireplace. Six large, comfortable looking chairs sat around the room in a circle. "This is the Family room. That sixth chair over here is now appointed your chair!" Cri said happily, and led him through another door. This door led to the dining room. There was a large mahogany table with six chairs. They passed this and went into the next room. It was the Kitchen. The counter tops were black marble and the floor tile was white. Here they met up with Cri's Mother. "We will eat shortly after you show him the rest of the house." She said to them with a smile. They walked out and walked into a large room lined with bookcases. In the middle was a large desk where Mr. Mericumis was reading a very large, and old book. "Oh hello guys. Having fun?" He asked. They nodded and left him alone. "yeah my family has a thing for books." Said Cri. They came into another sitting area. Here There was one large, circular couch with a space large enough to walk through, sitting in front of a large fireplace. Large glass doors lead into the back deck, which overlooked the land. On the deck, they looked up at the stars for a while. "That concludes the tour. What do you think?" Cri asked. "I think that I wish I lived here." He said. He looked over at the forest-lined land. The family could easily play Quiddich here without a Muggle ever noticing. There was a large pond, the large full moon was reflected on its surface. "You're lucky. You have a family that cares so much for you and a home that you love. I wish I felt that way. I know my parents love me, but they just don't ever seem to have the time to listen or anything. I'm sorry, I just feel like I could tell you everything." He finished. "I didn't know it was like that for you. I'm sorry. Meri, you can tell me everything. I'm your girlfriend and your best friend. I will always be here for you." She smiled at him. "Dinner time guys." Said a voice behind them. Cri recognized the voice immediately. She turned to see her oldest sister, Jerrika, standing in the doorway. Jerrika was tall and thin and had waist length dark red hair. She had bright green eyes. "Jerrika! I've missed you so Much! This is Meriximus, or Meri." Announced Cri. "Pleased to meet you. I've heard much about you." She smiled and Meri could see the family resemblance.  
  
They headed for dinner where they all joked and laughed. Meri felt at home here. 


	8. Christmas

The Next day, Meri got to meet Cri's other sister Teriphiro. She looked like an older, more matured version of Cri, who resembled their mother. Meri and Cri woke early and dressed and showered. Cri decided she would show him the land next. "This is the Dragon stable." Cri said with much pleasure in her voice. There where three small dragons in large pens. They looked extremely happy when they saw Cri come up. Next, She showed him the homemade Quiddich field (which actually looked quite good). They didn't play because both said they weren't that good at it and didn't want to embarrass themselves. They went back to the house at noon to find Mr. Mericumis yelling something about the Daily Prophet. "What's wrong Dad?" Asked Cri. "Read this." He said, handing her the Daily Prophet. It read,  
  
A new species of Dragon was found back in September. The two witches who found them were Jerrika and Teriphiro Mericumis, sisters of a family of five. When questioned what the breed was like, Teriphiro Mericumis, twenty- two, responded "A beautiful breed it is. It's kind of like a cross between a Hungarian Horntail and a Chinese Fireball. We decided to call it the Transylvania Firetail. We hope to find out more about this breed but for now we don't really know anything."  
  
This story remains unfinished and shall be continued later.  
  
"So dad, what's so bad about that? Teriphiro and Jerrika got in the paper." She asked. "Look at the picture." He said. The picture was of an unfamiliar dragon breed. "I took that picture and they edited it or something." He said, "The breed looks nothing like that!" He finished. Meri and Cri just silently laughed and walked to the sitting room with the circular couch.  
  
"Lets practice some spells." Said Meri. She agreed and they got their spell books. Artemis and Gemini lazily followed them and sat on the couch as well.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa!" Shouted Meri and Artemis was lifted into the air. He floated toward Meri and landed lightly on his lap. They practiced their spells for a couple of hours until dinner came.  
  
Days passed until Christmas Eve came. The house had been decked out in decoration and snow was falling in sheets outside. The Christmas tree was in the sitting room with the six large chairs. Meri and Cri had decided they would stay up together while everyone else was sleeping. At midnight they snuck out of their rooms and into the sitting room with the large circular couch.  
  
"Cri. I knew I loved you when I first met you, you know that?" Meri asked her and he put his arm around her shoulders. She eased closer to him. "You're the best friend I've ever had Meri. I loved you too. I always will." Cri answered back. After three hours of talking, they finally went to bed.  
  
On Christmas day, they woke early and met in the Family Room. They were all there and already dressed. There was a huge mound of gifts for each of them. Meri and Cri go theirs, said their Thank you's and started opening gifts. Meri got a dragon fang necklace from his father and a 3D globe of the universe from his mother. Mrs. Mericumis gave him a satin red collar with the name "Artemis" on it for his cat. On the collar hung a little charm of a Star. Mr. Mericumis gave him a thick heavy book named "Mysterious Magical Felines" by Merinda Blake. Jerrika gave him a Journal with his name printed in Gold lettering on the front. Teriphiro gave him a new set of Gobstones. He opened his last gift, which was from Cri. It was a picture in a very handsome wooden frame. The picture inside was moving. It was a picture of the dance that they had danced at the Halloween Ball. The figures in the picture twirled and danced in perfect strokes. This was Meri's favorite gift.  
  
Cri had gotten a wand Polishing kit from Jerrika. A Phoenix 280, the fastest model racing broom yet, from Teriphiro. A large book called "Cat Curses" also by Miranda Blake, from her father, and A Black satin collar with the name Gemini printed in silver lettering on it. A dragon charm hung from it. Cri's last present was from Meri. She opened it up and found a small moving figurine of a Hungarian Horntail. It sneezed and wisps of smoke came from its nose. Also there was a small box. She opened it; it was a beautiful silver ring with what looked like a glass bead with swirling white mist in it on top. When she looked closer she realized that it was actually a tiny crystal ball. She hugged Meri, then her parents and then her sisters.  
  
When this was all done, Meri and Cri got a cup of hot cocoa and went to watch her sisters play Quiddich. The huddled together to keep warm; they had so much fun laughing at them. Finally it was Cri's turn to try out her new broom.  
  
She hopped on and flew in perfect formation. She never knew she could fly so good. "I thought you couldn't fly!" Yelled Meri. "I thought so too!" She yelled back  
  
After hours and hours, it started to get dark. They went inside and got ready for bed.  
  
The week passed fast, and before they knew it, they were loading everything to go back to London. They went a day early so that they could restock on things they needed in Diagon Alley.  
  
When they had bought new robes and books to read up on they finally went back to the Leaky Cauldron for bed. They left early the next morning and got to the station just in time. They said their good byes and left to go back to Hogwarts. 


	9. Returning and The Notebook

On the train home, Meri and Cri sat together. They talked about how much they loved each others gifts and how they both wanted Meri to visit again.  
  
"I love your house Cri. I finally felt accepted into a family. I think Artemis feels the same." He said looking over at Artemis and Gemini, who were curled up together in one seat.  
  
Suddenly the compartment door swung opened and Isis entered.  
  
"Hello Isis. What's wrong?" Cri asked, looking at the expression on her face. "I'm being chased. By a Slytherin.I keep dodging spells. But I don't think I can dodge them all. Let me hide here please." She ended, gasping for breath. They agreed and hid her behind a seat.  
  
Soon enough, a Slytherin sixth year came into the compartment. "Where did she go?" He asked. "Who are you talking about?" Asked Cri. " Don't fool with me I know you're lying!" He boomed. "Who are you talking about!?" Yelled Meri this time. "I will be your worst nightmare at Hogwarts until next year!" He said and finally left the compartment.  
  
They waited for a few minutes to make sure he was really gone until they summoned Isis to come out. "What happened Isis?" Asked Cri. "He said that I was a Mudblood, and that all mudbloods should die. Then he started shooting spells at me. I don't think it's right, being attacked just because you're half Muggle." She broke down into tears and Cri put her arm around her to comfort her. "Don't worry, Isis, we'll protect you." Meri said.  
  
The rest of the train ride, Isis rode with them. They cheered her up by showing each other what they all got for Christmas. Isis laughed at the little figurine of the Hungarian Horntail, until it sneezed and caught her shirt on fire.  
  
When they were only ten minutes from school, they changed into their robes. Soon the train stopped and they were back home. They left their things on the train and made their way back to the castle. When they finally got back to the Gryffindor Common room, Cri, Meri and Isis were surprised to find only one person there. The little girl looked up and told Isis that Dumbledoor wanted to see her immediately. So Isis turned around and left the Common Room. Cri said her goodnights to Meri and kissed him on the cheek. When she went up to her dorm, she found Gemini purring contently on her bed. Beside Gemini, lay a parcel and a note. She picked up the parcel and unwrapped it. A notebook and pen fell out and onto the bed. The notebook was black and Velvety. On the cover, Cristantinan Mericumis, her name, was printed in fine gold lettering. Next she opened the note, it read;  
  
This notebook holds many mysterious secrets. If you can find them, then you will hold its power within.  
  
There was no signature but the lettering was very neat and loopy. She picked up the pen. She opened the notebook to its first page. With the pen she wrote the word "Gemini" on the tab. The ink was a deep purple and when the words touched the tab, they seemed to soak into the paper. She looked through the rest of the paper and could not find the word. When she flipped back however, there where more words written in deep crimson red.  
  
"Gemini, What a beautiful cat. Did you know she's a human?"  
  
Cri wrote "yes" and waited. More inky words appeared.  
  
"I'm glad someone finally writes me."  
  
"What is this?" Cri asked.  
  
"In time you will find out." It responded.  
  
"Who sent this to me? There was no name." Cri wrote.  
  
"I do not know." It responded.  
  
"Well I'll talk to you later. I've got to go to bed." Cri said, the last of her ink disappearing.  
  
"Good-night." It said and quickly its ink faded too. She stuck the pen, notebook, and note into her side table drawer and slipped on her Pajamas. She crawled into bed and was soon in a deep slumber. 


	10. Back to the Drawing Board

Cri woke the next morning early. It was Saturday and, like usual, Meri and Cri were going for a walk. She slipped the satin collar her mother gave her, onto Gemini and brought her to breakfast. When she got there, she found Meri eating bit of toast. "Morning Meri." Cri said. "Ready for our walk?" Meri asked handing Cri a small stack of toast. They headed for the courtyard and then to the lake. As they walked, she told Meri all about the notebook. "It might be dangerous Cri. Lets take it to Professor Kolfero." Meri told her. She agreed and they went back to get it. She got the notebook and they headed for Kolfero's office. "Good Morning Professor. I have a question." Cri told Kolfero all about the notebook and he smiled. "Ah. Good." He said with a smile. He took the notebook and pen and scribbled the word "Kolfero" on the tab. Nothing happened. Not only that, the ink was not deep purple any more but a dark blue. "It doesn't seem to like me. Please show me Cri." He said handing the pen and notebook to her.  
  
She wrote the word "Kolfero" on the tab and waited. The ink was deep purple again. The ink soaked in again and crimson ink rose.  
  
"Good Morning Cristantinan. Kolfero is the teacher who sits right in front of you at this very moment. He tried to write on me."  
  
Cri laughed. "See professor. I wasn't lying. She won't tell me what she is." Cri told him. "It seems to be a journal that will only respond to you. She may hold the key to life itself. You just need to figure out who she is and what her secret is." Kolfero said with a sigh. They left his office and went to the Common Room.  
  
"Meriximus" Cri wrote.  
  
"He's a really good friend of yours." It wrote back.  
  
"Artemis" Cri wrote.  
  
"Oh. Beware." It responded.  
  
"What do you mean beware?" Cri asked.  
  
"Ask Dumbledoor. Or make Meri read the book he got for Christmas." It wrote.  
  
"How do you know these things?" Cri asked.  
  
'I'm very bored you know." It said, adding a smiley face at the end of its writing.  
  
"Oh and Snape will give you a pop quiz on Wednesday, just to give you heads up." It wrote. Cri shut the notebook and sat back in her chair. "What was this thing?" She thought. 


	11. A Star Is Born

Cri tried to keep her mind off of the Notebook and hadn't touched it since when it told her to beware of Artemis. Instead, she had something new to keep her mind on. She had noticed Gemini one night looking a bit fat and lazy. This wasn't Gemini's normal way as she was normally thin and playful. Artemis seemed to have gotten closer to Gemini and now you would barely ever see them without one another.  
  
One night after dinner, Meri and Cri came into the common room together. There were few people in the common room but most were reading or studying for the upcoming exams. "Meri, I can't find Gemini!" Cri told him. She went up to her dorm and when she opened the door her jaw dropped. Gemini sat on Cri's trunk, which was were her bed was, nursing eight tiny kittens. "Meri! MERI! Come HERE!" Cri screamed. "What is it.?" He answered but quickly found the answer to his question. Artemis was lying near Gemini. Some kittens where blue some black and some were bluish gray. Every single kitten had a white star somewhere. One had it on its forehead. One on its belly. One on its back. "Meri, get that book my dad gave you and try to find what Artemis is." Said Cri calmly. He opened his copy of Mysterious Magical Felines. Thirty minutes later, he finally found it. "Artemis is a Maxcan. It says,"  
  
The Maxcan breed is one of the most mysterious magical feline species out there. The kittens are known to be given all sorts of powers, including flight, speech, transfiguration, invisibility, and some are even known for immortality. These felines are still being researched. No one is quite sure what all their powers are. Otherwise, this cat makes a wonderful pet, as they are very friendly.  
  
"Flight, Speech?" Cri said. A large smile came to her face. "They are beautiful kittens aren't they? Lets go to Dumbledoor tomorrow. Good thing tomorrow is Saturday." Meri smiled and left the dorm.  
  
The next morning, Cri got Gemini, the kittens, and Artemis packed up. Meri went with them and they headed for Dumbledoor's office. They said the password and entered.  
  
"Professor Dumbledoor?" Meri called. "Yes?" His voice came from behind them. They turned and saw him. "We wanted to show you Gemini and Artemis' kittens." Said Cri. "Those are going to be hard ones to handle. Have you thought of names yet?" Dumbledoor asked. "No. We didn't know that Maxcans had so many magical powers." Said Meri. "Oh yes. We once had another student who's Maxcan had kittens. They all had the invisibility power. Not a pretty sight.." Dumbledoor laughed.  
  
The weeks dragged and the kittens had stopped nursing. There where five females and three males. They named them; Tira, Luna, Aries, Pisces, and Ica for the females. Leo, Taurus, and Capricorn for the males.  
  
Of all the kittens, Cri loved Ica and Luna the most; Meri on the other hand loved Pisces and Taurus. Meri and Cri decided they would keep those four and give the rest to students who wanted them. They gave Capricorn to Professor Dumbledoor; Tira to Isis; Aires to Professor Kolfero; and Leo to Hagrid.  
  
It took a while to figure out what the kittens that they kept powers were. Ica could fly; Luna could talk; Pisces could transform; and Taurus was immortal. Dumbledoor informed them that Capricorn could fly. Tira could transform, Aires could talk, and Leo didn't seem to have any special powers.  
  
Aires was always in class with Professor Kolfero. On a normal day, you would see Kolfero bend down to talk to her and you'd see her cat like mouth moving in speech.  
  
Ica was the prettiest of all the kittens. Her fur was black like Artemis' and silky like Gemini's. Her star was on her forehead. She would fly around a room until someone would catch her. Luna was blue like Gemini and had long hair on her ears like Artemis. Her star was on her back. Luna loved to sing while watching Ica fly. Pisces was gray with long hair on his ears; he was thin like Gemini. You never really saw Pisces because he would sometimes turn into a dog or a toad. He had turned into an Owl once and Cri thought she had gotten mail. Taurus had long silky, black hair. His star was on his chest. He was the most serious and he most resembled his father.  
  
Cri's mother had sent her new collars of red, black, and blue velvet with each of their names on it. Something still bothered Cri enough that she wasn't in total Euphoria. The Notebook. She hadn't touched it in over two months. 


	12. The Secret of The Notebook

Cri decided she would spend her last weekend before exams trying to figure out the notebook. She opened it and started to write.  
  
"Hello notebook." She wrote  
  
" You haven't written in months." It responded.  
  
"There are kittens now." She added.  
  
"I know." It said.  
  
"Who or what are you?" Cri asked.  
  
"You still don't know?" it asked.  
  
"Why should I know?" she replied.  
  
"I didn't tell you? But you wrote me and asked. Oh no I've messed up. Ok I'll tell you who I am then."  
  
"You mean someone else has been writing in here?" Cri asked.  
  
"I guess so. Only you were supposed to be able to write in here though." The notebook wrote.  
  
"Just tell me who you are." Cri wrote in big letters.  
  
"My name is Katerina Peratzi. I used to go to this school, until a very powerful witch cast a spell on me, turning me into a cat. Or so they thought. Instead I, being part Maxcan I still knew how to do spells, preserved my soul into this diary so that anyone who owned that cat would be able to know the truth. That cat is only my body. That witch is still looking for me. She killed five of my past owners just to get to me. I've been lucky so far. I've always escaped." The last of the crimson ink faded.  
  
"So your Gemini. No your Katerina. Is there any way to find out who was writing in here?" Cri scribbled.  
  
"I don't know. The truth will be told though. I think one of the students here is in disguise. It had to be someone who could get to it easily without being asked questions." Katerina wrote.  
  
"Thanks Katerina. I will find that witch. I will try to make you human again." Cri scribbled at last and closed the Notebook.  
  
She had to tell Meri. 


End file.
